


Cyber Imagery

by Serena_chan



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how did Phoenix and Miles cope during his long months out of the country?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyber Imagery

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Can also be read at my [LJ page](http://hourglass244.livejournal.com/7140.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Edgeworth was sitting at his desk in Germany, sifting through mounds of boring paperwork. His work abroad, while interesting, unfortunately required the same massive amounts of paperwork as his work in the States did. His secretary, Hannah (who had accompanied him on his business trip), entered with his afternoon tea.

"How long is it until we return to L.A.?" he asked dryly.

"Another two months, sir," she replied immediately.

Edgeworth groaned in frustration. "I'm not sure I can cope with another two months of paperwork like this."

Hannah set the tea tray down on the corner of his desk, smiling at him. "You say that now, sir, but last time we returned from abroad you took one look at the paperwork waiting for you on your desk in the States and was ready to leave again!"

Grumbling, Edgeworth handed her another stack of papers to be filed and watched her leave the room, humming to herself. He wasn't quite so sure what she was all that cheerful about, but he suspected it had something to do with that male secretary in the next office.

A sudden ping from his computer made him jump slightly in surprise. He saw that he had an instant message.

[Phoenix]: Hey, you busy?

Sighing, Edgeworth set down his teacup.

[Miles]: I'm always busy, Wright.  
[Phoenix}: Hey, that's no way to talk your boyfriend who's been stuck at home without you these last three months.  
[Miles]: I'm sorry, Phoenix. I'm just swamped with paperwork.  
[Phoenix]: Well, can you take a break? I've got a surprise for you!

Miles started to type 'no,' but paused, curious as to what sort of surprise it was.

[Miles]: I...suppose I can spare a few minutes.  
[Phoenix]: I'm sending you a link. Click on it, okay?

Miles did and a box popped up on his screen with Phoenix's face on it, grinning and waving.

[Miles]: Wright, what--  
[Phoenix]: I got a webcam!! Well, what do you think? Now you can see me when we're talking to each other!  
[Miles]: ...I suppose that's nice, but... Wait. You managed to install a webcam all by yourself?  
[Phoenix]: No, I had Ema help me.  
[Miles]: What?! You let Ema into my house?!  
[Phoenix]: My house now, too! (The Phoenix on the webcam stuck his tongue out at him.) Don't worry! I made sure she didn't steal anything. Now... why don't we try out our new toy?  
[Miles]: The webcam? Aren't you trying it out right now? I can see you perfectly.  
[Phoenix]: I know, but I thought I might be able to use it to give you a little show...  
[Miles]: What are you talking about?

Miles watched as Phoenix's hands adjusted the camera, and he realized that it was being focused on their bed. Fuck.

[Miles]: Wright, if you mean what I think you mean--  
[Phoenix]: Miles, come on! I've been so lonely without you!

It was...tempting, but...

[Miles]: Wright, I'm at the office!  
[Phoenix]: Are you telling me you haven't missed this just a little?

The Phoenix on his screen began to unbutton his shirt, smiling at the camera. Edgeworth's fingers froze on the keyboard, a hard lump of lust and longing settling into his belly. Phoenix slipped the shirt off his shoulders, revealing his strong chest, and ran a hand down it, brushing his nipples.

Edgeworth's breath hitched. God, it had been so long.

Phoenix's hands disappeared once more, typing:  
[Phoenix]: So, do I have your attention now?  
[Miles]: ...Yes.

Phoenix backed up away from the camera so that Miles had a full view of him. He was wearing jeans, already unbuttoned and unzipped. They were just barely hanging on to his tantalizing hips, and from the looks of things, he didn't have any underwear on underneath.

The defense attorney smiled at the camera invitingly. It was the same look that he gave Edgeworth in the bedroom which usually resulted in his lover pouncing on him.

A small noise of desperation left Edgeworth's lips. His hand unconsciously moved to the bulge in his trousers, rubbing gently.

Slowly, Phoenix turned around, arching those back muscles that Miles loved so much, before slowly pushing down his jeans. He bent over in the process, giving the computer a nice view of his ass. He turned his head around to give his lover a grin, knowing what it must be doing to him.

Miles wondered when his fly had come undone, but he decided that he didn't really care. He reached into his pants, massaging himself through his underwear.

Phoenix kicked his jeans away, turning around to reveal his hard cock. Rather than taking it hand, however, he sank back on the bed with an inviting look and began to play with his nipples. His mouth opened in what was probably a moan, and Miles wished desperately that he could hear him.

Slowly, Phoenix moved his legs apart and bent his knees, giving Miles an incredibly obscene view. He let his hands travel from his nipples, down to his stomach and his thighs. When his hand finally reached his cock, he gripped it firmly, slowly stroking himself, eyes shut and lips parted.

Miles had untucked his shirt and had one hand running over his own hard nipples while the other hand was already stroking his freed cock. This was quite possibly the hottest thing he'd ever seen...

"Mr. Edgeworth?"

Miles's head snapped up, face beet red, as he saw Hannah enter his office. He snapped his laptop shut and gratefully realized that his desk obscured the view of his erect cock in his hand.

"What is it?" Damn, his voice sounded horse.

Hannah observed this display, confused. "I-I just wanted to tell you that Mr. Heildman called and he won't be needing you in court this Monday. Sir...is everything alright?"

"Yes!" he said a little too quickly. "Everything's fine. No need to concern yourself."

"Well, if you're sure..." She didn't sound convinced. "You look a little flushed."

"Everything's fine," Edgeworth repeated. "I'm just a little...it's just a little hot in here."

"Would you like me to open a window for you, sir?" The windows were behind Edgeworth.

"No! No, that's quite alright," he said hastily. "Now, I must get through all this paperwork and don't wish to be disturbed."

"Understood, sir," she became professional once more, keeping whatever opinions she had about his current condition to herself.

As she left, Edgeworth added, "Hannah, lock the door on the way out, would you?"

When he heard the click of the door shutting, he sighed in relief. That had been too close. He'd have to remember to lock the door from now on when he was using his computer.

Flipping the screen back up, he saw that Phoenix had moved off the bed and was eying the camera in concern.

[Phoenix]: Miles, are you there? I got a message that you'd gone idle.  
[Miles]: I'm here.  
[Phoenix]: (Grinning insanely at the camera) Wow, I knew I was good but I didn't realize...  
[Miles]: Shut up, Wright! My secretary walked into the office, and I had to shut by computer.  
[Phoenix]: Oh. She, um, didn't see anything did she?  
[Miles]: Thankfully, no. I also asked her to lock the door behind her so we shouldn't have anymore...distractions.  
[Phoenix]: I like the sound of that!

Phoenix began to draw away from the computer and back toward the bed, but was momentarily stopped by another instant message.

[Miles]: Wait a minute. Can you see the computer screen from the bed?  
[Phoenix]: Yeah, why?  
[Miles]: Good. Now get back on the bed.  
[Phoenix]: Even over the Internet you're bossy.

Phoenix made a face at the camera before backing up to sit on the bed again. He'd softened considerably, but Miles knew a way to take care of that. As much as he teased him about it, Phoenix always loved it when he was bossy in bed.

[Miles]: Lay back down, and touch your chest.

Miles could practically see the little light bulb go on over Phoenix's head. Shooting his lover a grin, he did as he was asked, running his hands up and down his torso.

[Miles]: Touch your nipples. I want them harder than your cock.

Phoenix's fingers moved to do just that. He placed his index finger of each hand over them, pressing and rubbing in a slow circular motion before pinching them. His mouth opened in what was probably a gasp, and Edgeworth saw that his cock was already back at full-mast.

[Miles]: Go lower. Touch your hips. Pretend it's my hands running over your sides.

Miles' own cock was becoming painfully hard.

[Miles]: Now spread your legs wide. I want to look at you.

Phoenix did so, reaching slowly down to run his hands up the inside of his thighs, shivering a little. He took himself in hand, giving himself a few slow strokes before catching the drops of precum on his fingers and bringing them up to his lips. All the while he kept his smoldering gaze on the camera.

Looking at Phoenix's lust-filled face, Miles swallowed hard and grabbed his own cock roughly. Shakily, he typed with one hand.

[Miles]: keep touching yourself. i want to see you.

From Phoenix's smirk, he must have guessed what he was doing from Miles sudden switch to horrible punctuation. Returning his hand to his cock, he began jacking himself off once more, using his other hand to cup his balls. Somehow managing to spread his legs even wider, his hand drifted a little lower, below his balls, to circle his opening with a deliberate finger.

"Hell," Miles swore, abandoning his typing altogether and just pumping his cock furiously. It was like this at home, too. No matter how bossy and in control Miles was in the beginning, Phoenix always managed to somehow turn it around so that he was in charge.

Phoenix licked his lips, quickening his pace and pressing a finger into himself, and Miles had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. The defense attorney was pressing two fingers in now, back arching and mouth open in ecstasy.

Gasping, Miles knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Surely Phoenix must know that...

Right on cue, Phoenix looked straight at the camera and mouthed, "Come for me," before throwing his head back and coming furiously himself.

Edgeworth squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth against the intensity of his orgasm. He slumped bonelessly in his chair, gasping and trying to get his brain to function enough to at least open his eyes.

Finally, he succeeded, noting with a pleased smirk that Phoenix wasn't doing much better. He was sprawled across the bed, covered in his own come, and Miles could see from the harsh rises and falls of his chest that he was still reeling from the aftereffects.

As though in slow motion, the defense attorney managed to drag himself off the bed and stagger over to the computer. He smiled tiredly at the camera.

[Phoenix]: So tell me, was my show a success?  
[Miles]: God, Wright, you even have to ask?

Phoenix smirked triumphantly.

[Phoenix]: I guess I'll go clean up now, but we'll definitely have to do this again.  
[Miles]: Yes...soon.

Lips parting in what was probably a laugh, Phoenix gave his boyfriend one final wave before flicking off the camera and the computer.

Miles stared at the now darkened window on his screen for a moment before shutting off his computer. He cursed loudly as he looked down at the mess in his lap and grabbed a few tissues off the box on his desk. He'd have to make sure to be prepared for this next time.

Next time. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine. This was certainly much better than the phone sex Phoenix had been previously engaging him in during his long months away. Still, it could never even come close to comparing to the real thing...

After cleaning himself up best he could and wondering how he was ever going to get home without someone noticing the stain on his trousers, he pressed the intercom button.

"Hannah?"

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Book me the next flight to L.A. will you? And tell Heildman that I'll be taking a long weekend."

[End]


End file.
